Severus Snape - vertraue niemals deinen Gefühlen
by houseghost
Summary: Severus Snape und Hermine Granger als Paar - Feuer und Wasser treffen aufeinander und doch gibt es Gemeinsamkeiten, eine ungeahnte Anziehungskraft, verletzte Gefühle und vor allem: kann man diesen überhaupt trauen? - überarbeitet
1. Chapter 1

Vertraue niemals deinen Gefühlen

Kapitel 1

Severus saß am Tisch der Lehrer von Hogwarts. Das blasse Gesicht schien glatt und hart wie Marmor. Sein Teller stand unberührt vor ihm, er hatte diesen Morgen nicht den geringsten Appetit.

Wie konnte er auch, solange er nicht wusste, was in ihn gefahren war. Es war ein Tabu, sich in eine Schülerin zu verlieben, dennoch konnte er seine Gefühle für das fröhlich schnatternde Mädchen im Kreise ihrer Freunde nicht verleugnen.

_So wunderschön_, dachte er und fröstelte. Er ließ seinen Blick prüfend durch die Halle schweifen, hinüber zum Tisch der Griffindors. Schwarzes, unbändiges Haar fiel ihm über die Augen und berührte seine Wangen. Dann drehte er sich weg.

Sein seltsames Verhalten war kaum jemandem aufgefallen. Nur Professor McGonagall, die neben ihm saß, sah ihn schief an. Er erwiderte den Blick, ohne zu ahnen, was für eine Flutwelle an Ereignissen er soeben ausgelöst hatte.

„Stimmt etwas nicht, Minerva?", fragte er unschuldig.

Minervas Mundwinkel zuckten, sie wirkte beunruhigt. „Du solltest aufhören, meine Gedanken zu durchforsten, Severus. Bei mir wirst du damit keinen Erfolg haben."

„Einen Versuch war es wert", sagte er mit einem flachen Grinsen auf den Lippen.

Minerva blickte ihn entrüstet an. „Besonders viel Charme hast du ja noch nie besessen." Dann besann sie sich eines besseren, überging ihren nächsten Angriff auf ihn und kam lieber gleich zur Sache. „_Ich weiß es_, Severus."

Er sah ihr tief in die Augen, ohne auch nur eine Miene seines Gesichts zu verziehen. „Minerva, ich denke nicht, dass dich meine Entscheidungen etwas angehen."

Woher zum Henker konnte sie wissen, was in ihm vorging, wenn er selbst sich nicht einmal sicher war? Natürlich war es kein Pappenstiel, in eine seiner Schülerinnen verliebt zu sein. Aber konnte er überhaupt schon so weit gehen, es Verliebtheit oder gar Liebe zu nennen?

Vielleicht hatte seine Wahrnehmung ihm einen Streich gespielt. Dennoch, er konnte nicht leugnen, dass es ihm den Magen zusammen zog, wenn er das Mädchen in Begleitung anderer Jungen (als ihrer nutzlosen Freunde Potter und Weasley) über das Schulgelände schlendern sah.

Minervas Blick verhärtete sich zusehends, sie wirkte gekränkt. Dennoch nahm sie sich zusammen und konfrontierte ihn mit ihren Gedanken. „Ich weiß, dass du es verweigert hast, Albus auf dem Astronomieturm zu töten."

Snape konnte nicht glauben, was er soeben gehört hatte und doch blieb sein Gesicht eine harte, steinerne Fassade.

Einerseits war er erleichtert, weil sie ein völlig anderes Thema aufgegriffen hatte, als er erwartet hatte, andererseits war er sich sicher gewesen, dass Dumbledore niemandem von seiner Abmachung mit ihm erzählte hatte.

„Woher?", fragte er knapp. Seine Stimme zitterte, aus Angst, Minerva könnte noch weitere Geheimnisse aus seiner Vergangenheit kennen. Wut machte sich in seinem Inneren breit: Albus hatte ihre Abmachung verraten und damit auch ihn selbst.

„Er hat lange gezögert, es mir zu erzählen." Sie sah ernsthaft besorgt aus. „Severus, ich kenne dich nun schon so lange. Es fällt mir hin und wieder schwer, dich einen Freund zu nennen, trotzdem ..."

„Minerva ..."

„Nein, Severus, du wirst mir zuhören. Ich fand es sehr mutig, was du getan hast. Es ist ein Wunder, dass Voldemort dich nicht zu Tode gefoltert hat."

„Er hat es versucht", antwortete er, Stolz schwang in seinem Ton mit.

„Denkst du etwa, es war leicht für mich, damit umzugehen, als ich erfuhr, was Albus von dir verlangte? Er ist eindeutig zu weit gegangen, wenn du mich fragst. Niemand sollte etwas derartiges von einem Freund fordern."

„Albus ist mein Mentor, Minerva. Er war es, der mir eine zweite Chance gegeben hat. Ich war ihm einen Gefallen schuldig und habe versagt." Seine Augen blitzten auf. „Wem hat er noch davon erzählt? Ich möchte nur zu gern wissen, welchen Hohn und Spott ich zu erwarten habe."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Du gehst zu hart mit dir ins Gericht, wie gewöhnlich. Manchmal ist es mutiger, gegen seine Freunde aufzubegehren, wenn das Wohl vieler Menschen davon abhängt." Ihr Blick bohrte sich tief in seine Augen.

„Und was hat es uns gebracht?", fragte er höhnisch. „Albus ist geschwächt. Seine Hand versagt ihm den Dienst und wir wissen nicht, wie viel Zeit ihm noch bleibt."

„Du bist am Leben, Severus. Und Albus auch. Wir werden einen Weg finden."

Snape seufzte tief und gedankenverloren, den Blick auf den Boden gesenkt. „Er braucht mehr Heilelixier, als ich ihm beschaffen kann."

„Dann musst du jemanden um Hilfe bitten, Hogwarts braucht dich."

Er fuhr herum, seine schwarze Mähne streifte Minervas Spitzhut, die sich erschrocken an die Krempe fasste. Snape schien das nicht zu kümmern.

„Unsere Verbündeten werden mit jedem Tag weniger, die Mauern von Hogwarts sind in Gefahr. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sich der Dunkle Lord neu formiert hat und uns angreift. Woher, Minerva, soll ich deiner Meinung nach diese Hilfe nehmen?"

Seine Augen glühten vor Erregung. Hogwarts war sein Zuhause geworden, ob er es sich nun eingestehen wollte, oder nicht. Es kümmerte ihn also sehr wohl, was aus der Einrichtung wurde, wenn Voldemort einen Angriff plante.

Minerva fasste sich ein Herz, rutschte auf ihrem Stuhl zu ihm herüber und klammerte sich mit aller Kraft am Kragen seines Umhangs fest. Snape starrte sie erschrocken an. Seit langem hatte niemand es mehr gewagt, ihm so nahe zu kommen.

„Du wirst einen Weg finden", hauchte sie, „ich weiß es." Tränen spiegelten sich in ihren Augen. Sie musste wirklich verzweifelt sein.

Severus schluckte seinen Ärger hinunter. Minerva war, neben Dumbledore, eine der wenigen Personen gewesen, die ihn als den akzeptiert hatten, der er war. „Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann", sagte er und umklammerte mit festem Griff ihre Hände, die noch immer an seinem Kragen hingen. Dann stand er auf und verließ schnellen Schrittes und mit aufgebauschtem Umhang die Halle.


	2. Chapter 2

Vertraue niemals deinen Gefühlen

Kapitel 2

„Öffnet die Bücher, ihr wisst, was zu tun ist", kommandierte er mit gewöhnlich tiefer Stimme und drehte sich, ohne die Klasse eines Blickes zu würdigen, seinem Schreibtisch zu. Graziös, seinem Ärger trotzend, setzte er sich nieder und griff nach der Feder. Er musste seine harte Fassade wahren und sich ablenken. Niemandem sollte es gelingen, sein Geheimnis zu enthüllen, solange er sich nicht selbst sicher darüber war. Die metallische Klinge kratzte über das braune Papier, das die Tinte sofort in sich aufnahm.

Was gab es befriedigenderes, als einen neuen Zaubertrank zu entwickeln, seine Gedanken zu Papier zu bringen, um sie dann anschließend in die Tat umzusetzen? Severus verzog die Mundwinkel zu einem flachen Grinsen und legte sich ins Zeug.

Wenig später war er unzufrieden mit dem Ergebnis seiner Arbeit und knüllte alles zusammen, was er in den letzten fünfzehn Minuten geschaffen hatte.

_Sie war hier._

Er konnte ihre bloße Anwesenheit fühlen, obwohl er keinen einzigen Blick in den Raum geworfen hatte. Ein ungeheurer Zwiespalt bahnte sich in seinem Inneren an. Er war ein erwachsener, reifer Mann. Er hatte nicht einfach nur seinen Gefühlen zu folgen, die ihn mit Sicherheit in die Irre führen wollten...

Zu seiner Erleichterung gehorchten seine Schüler. Der Raum blieb still und niemand wagte es, ohne die Erlaubnis des Zaubertranklehrers zu sprechen, oder gar nur unaufgefordert den Blick von seinem Buch zu heben. Der Moment war somit perfekt für Severus, über seine fremdartigen Gefühle nachzudenken. Das musste selbst er sich eingestehen.

Warum nur musste ausgerechnet ihm das passieren, dem nach Dumbledore stärksten und tapfersten aller Zauberer? Er schluckte hart. Sein Mund war trocken, seine Kehle wie ausgedörrt.

_Idiot!_ Seine Lippen zogen sich schmal zusammen.

Trotz allem konnte er nicht widerstehen. Er hob vorsichtig den Blick, wie ein lauerndes Tier. Er musste sie einfach ansehen. Doch was er sah, versetzte ihn in einen Schock: Sie hatte ihren Blick vom Buch gehoben und sah ihn an.

Severus wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah. Er konnte die Augen nicht von ihr abwenden, so überwältigend war ihr sanftes Lächeln. Vor lauter Entgeisterung stand sein Mund halb offen. Er räusperte sich und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. Wie konnte sie es nur wagen, ihm das anzutun? Mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen trat er an ihren Tisch heran. Noch immer blickte sie ihn an.

Endlich fand er seine Sprache wieder. „Miss Granger, gibt es ein Problem?" Seine Stimme schwankte, er wirkte aufgewühlt.

Sie löste den Blick von ihm los, das Lächeln war verschwunden, als sie nach einer Antwort suchte. „Nein Professor. Es ist nur, … ich kenne den Text bereits auswendig."

Snapes Augenbrauen rutschten in die Höhe. Die Antwort überraschte ihn, obwohl er Miss Granger bereits seit Jahren unterrichtete.

„Dann lesen Sie das nächste Kapitel", befahl er.

Hermine presste ihre Lippen aufeinander. An ihrem enttäuschten Blick war eindeutig zu erkennen, dass sie sich von dieser Unterhaltung etwas anderes erhofft hatte.

„Professor, ich habe das Buch bereits mehrmals gelesen", murmelte sie leise. Es war keine Absicht gewesen, es war einfach so aus ihr herausgerutscht.

„Und das befähigt Sie dazu, meine Klasse zu stören?" Obgleich es sich um eine Kleinigkeit gehandelt hatte, klang Snape ungewöhnlich hart. „Nachsitzen, Miss Granger!"

Hermine öffnete verdutzt ihren Mund. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und so blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als den Blick zu senken und auf ihre Tischplatte zu starren.


	3. Chapter 3

Vertraue niemals deinen Gefühlen

Kapitel 3

Noch am selben Abend trat Hermine in den dunklen Kerkerraum, in den Snape sie bestellt hatte. Sie fröstelte bei dem Gedanken an die Ungerechtigkeit, die ihr zuteil geworden war. Ihre Lippen bebten. Was war nur geschehen? Noch wenige Stunden zuvor war sie sich sicher gewesen, dass in diesem Schuljahr alles anders werden würde. Sie hatte in den letzten Ferien noch mehr Zeit als gewöhnlich damit verbracht, sich auf den Schulbeginn vorzubereiten, was nicht grundlos gewesen war, wie ihr im Nachhinein in den Sinn kam.

Snape war der Auslöser dafür gewesen, ihr Professor, Severus Snape. Er war nicht so, wie die jungen Männer, die sie sonst kannte. Die meisten von ihnen langweilten sie. Snape hingegen war eine Autoritätsperson, jemand, der Respekt verdiente und ihn sich auch zu verschaffen wusste. Er war gebildet und reifer. Und genau das war es, was sie wollte, weil sie ebenso war. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie stundenlang mit ihm über Zaubertränke und Zaubersprüche diskutieren könnte, wenn sie ihm nur näher kommen würde.

Doch jetzt war ihre Freude, ihn endlich wieder zu sehen, verschwunden. Wie hatte sie sich nur derart in ihm täuschen können?

Sie war so tief in ihre Gedanken versunken, dass sie nicht merkte, wie ein dunkler Schatten hinter ihr hervortrat.

„Miss Granger", sagte eine tiefe Stimme.

Hermine hielt verschreckt inne. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und das ließ sie beinahe die Enttäuschung und den Ärger vergessen. „Ich, ich hab mein Buch mitgebracht", stammelte sie verlegen. Sogleich schämte sie sich dafür. Warum konnte sie nicht einfach ihren Mund halten?

Jetzt stand er vor ihr, so stark und wunderschön in ihren Augen. _Anders. Besonders_.

Sein Blick bohrte sich in ihr Sichtfeld. So verging eine Weile, ohne dass auch nur ein Wort gesprochen wurde.

Snape schluckte. Seine Finger waren vor seinem Körper ineinander gefaltet und schienen zu zittern.

„Miss Granger", sagte er erneut. „Ich..." Dann hielt er inne.

Hermine schloss für einen Moment die Augen und nahm all ihren Mut zusammen.

„Professor, wenn Sie mich hierher bestellt haben, um mich weiter zu demütigen, dann..." Sie suchte nach den richtigen Worten und schnaubte. „Ich denke nicht, dass es angebracht war, mich heute vor der gesamten Klasse so zu behandeln. Wenn Sie ein Problem mit mir haben, sollten Sie es mir persönlich mitteilen."

Snape sah sie an, als wüsste er nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. In seinem Blick lag weder Wut, noch Ärger. Es war eher eine Mischung aus Scheu und Verwunderung.

Hermine aber konnte nicht anders, sie musste ihrem Ärger Luft machen und fuhr energisch fort.

„Wieso haben Sie mich hierher bestellt?"

„Ich verstehe", sagte er schlicht.

„Was?" Hatte er wirklich vor, ihr auszuweichen? „Ich meine, _wie bitte_?"

„Miss Granger, würden Sie mir die Ehre erweisen, mit mir zusammen an einem Heilmittel für Albus Dumbledore zu arbeiten?" Plötzlich stand er kerzengerade vor ihr, klang gefasst.

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte, so sprachlos war sie. Sie hatte deutlich gemerkt, dass er ursprünglich etwas ganz anderes sagen wollte. Es verwirrte sie.

„Wie Sie vielleicht wissen, ist das Leben des Schulleiters in großer Gefahr und Sie sind eine der fähigsten Schülerinnen, die ich jemals unterrichtet habe.

Hermine traute ihren Ohren kaum. „Professor, ich denke nicht, dass es angebracht ist, mir nach diesem Zwischenfall heute all diese Dinge zu sagen."

Sein Blick veränderte sich. „Es stand mir nicht zu, Sie zu demütigen", sagte er sanft.

Hermine konnte ihre Überraschung über seinen plötzlichen Sinneswandel nur schwer verbergen.

„Ich frage Sie noch einmal, Miss Granger: Würden Sie mir die Ehre erweisen, mit mir zusammen an einem Heilmittel für Albus Dumbledore zu arbeiten?"

„Ja", hauchte sie mit schwacher Stimme. „Himmel, ja!" Endlich kehrte das Lächeln in ihr junges Gesicht zurück.

Snape nickte. „Gut, dann sollten wir beginnen." Seine Stimme klang beständig und fest, seine Augen funkelten über die Gewissheit, dass er diese Auseinandersetzung für sich entscheiden konnte.


	4. Chapter 4

Vertraue niemals deinen Gefühlen

Kapitel 4

Die Arbeit mit Professor Snape gestaltete sich für Hermine schwieriger als sie gehofft hatte, was ihre Verunsicherung in Bezug auf ihn nur noch schürte. Zwar wusste sie, dass sie definitiv mehr für ihn empfand, als es sich für einen Lehrer gehörte. Genau das aber machte es so kompliziert, denn jedes Mal, wenn sie dachte, einen Erfolg in ihrer Beziehung zu ihm verbuchen zu können, wurde sie durch einen herben Rückschlag enttäuscht. Er wirkte unberechenbar, unfehlbar und vor allem _unnahbar_.

Es kam der Tag, an dem sich eine noch engere Zusammenarbeit beider nicht vermeiden ließ. Sie mussten schnell sein, wenn sie die Zutaten für das Heilelixier in korrekter Reihenfolge zufügen wollten, jede Sekunde zählte. Was noch schlimmer war, war die Gewissheit, dass die Zukunft von ganz Hogwarts vom Erfolg ihrer Taten abhing. Beide waren sich sicher, dass eine Genesung Dumbledores unumgänglich für den Fortbestand ihrer magischen Welt war.

Während Hermine das Buch mit der Rezeptur im Blick behielt und ihm nach und nach die Zutaten reichte, konzentrierte er sich auf die Vorgänge in den zahlreichen dampfenden Kesseln und Glasgefäßen.

„Geben Sie mir die Reagenz", murmelte er und hielt ihr die Hand entgegen, ohne dabei den Blick von zwei Kesseln mit heißer und tiefschwarzer Flüssigkeit zu heben.

Hermine wischte sich mit dem Handrücken den Schweiß aus der Stirn, einige Strähnen hatten sich aus ihrem Haarknoten gelöst. Sie bewunderte seine konzentrierte Haltung. An diesem Tag machte es ihr nicht einmal mehr etwas aus, dass sein Ton streng war.

„Hier, bitte", sagte sie und klang dabei so gelassen, wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Verwundert drehte er sich um, sein Blick traf sie innig und tief. _Wunderschön._

Ihm war ihre Gelassenheit nicht entgangen. Genau das war es, was er so sehr gefürchtet hatte. Was hatte Minerva da nur von ihm verlangt? Ihre Unwissenheit könnte Albus den Tod kosten...

Es geschah alles ganz plötzlich. Ihre Hände berührten seine, es war, als würde ihn ein Stromschlag durchfahren, die Reagenz war vergessen.

War es ein Zufall?

Sie konnten nicht anders. Zugleich verschlangen sich ihre Finger ineinander und hielten sich fest, in ihrer Mitte das Reagenzglas mit seinem kostbaren Inhalt.

Alles schien vergessen, die Zeit still zu stehen. Sein Hals pulsierte, Hermine zitterte. Dennoch begann sie langsam, sich ihm mit dem Mund zu nähern. Irgendetwas zog sie zu ihm, sie musste es einfach tun.

„Miss Granger … Hermine … nicht."

Sie hielt inne und blinzelte ihn mit ihren großen braunen Augen an.

„Du bist viel zu jung – das ist absurd." Eine tiefe, verständnislose Falte bildete sich zwischen seinen Brauen. Er sah aus, als wüsste er nicht weiter.

Hermine aber hielt seinem fragenden Blick stand. „Ich bin anders", flüsterte sie. „Ich bin Hermine Granger. Ich bin stur und eigenwillig. Ich weiß was ich will. Und ich will dich."

Er sah sie an. „Ich weiß nur zu gut, wer du bist. Du bist klug und … wunderschön ..." Mit einem Mal stockte er, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er zu viel gesagt hatte. „Es - es tut mir leid", stammelte er unbeholfen. „Ich hätte so etwas nicht sagen sollen … ich muss gehen."

Mit diesen Worten rannte er davon, ohne sich auch nur einmal nach ihr umzusehen.

xxx

Snape stand vor dem Spiegel in seinem Schlafgemach. Sein Gesicht war vor Schmerz verzehrt, so groß war die Enttäuschung über ihn selbst. Seine Haare hingen in dicken, klebrigen Strähnen an ihm herab, seine Stirn war klatschnass von kaltem Schweiß. Seine Hände zitterten, als er versuchte, sich am Waschbecken festzukrallen, bis seine Finger schmerzten und er erschöpft zu Boden sank. Albus! Was würde Albus zu dieser Niederlage sagen? Diese Enttäuschung würde er nicht verkraften. Albus, sein vielleicht einziger, wahrer Freund...

Niemals in seinem Leben hätte er gedacht, dass er einen so wichtigen Auftrag nicht erfüllen könnte. Unzählige Zaubertränke hatte er gebraut, Formeln entwickelt und Zauber gewirkt. Doch dieser, der entscheidend für die Zukunft von Hogwarts war, war verwirkt.

Er konnte und wollte nicht begreifen, was geschehen war, was er getan hatte: Stundenlange Arbeit zunichte gemacht. Er war kreidebleich und sein Oberkörper wollte nicht zu beben aufhören. Er hatte sich die Blöße gegeben, Hermine alleine mit ihren Fragen und ihrem Schmerz in den Kerkern zurück zu lassen. Zum Teufel mit dieser Hexe!

„_Severus!_", dröhnte ihre Stimme noch immer in seinem Kopf.

Was hatte er nur getan?


	5. Chapter 5

Vertraue niemals deinen Gefühlen

Kapitel 5

Die nächsten Tage verliefen für Hermine voller Ungewissheit. Sie war ein Häufchen Elend, der sonst so frische Ausdruck in ihren Augen blieb leer. Sie wusste nicht, was sie getan haben sollte, dass er sie so überstürzt hatte stehen lassen.

Severus ging es nicht anders: Er litt darunter, sie so zu sehen, obgleich er wusste, dass es die richtige Entscheidung war, ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sie hatte ihn mit ihrem Verhalten überrascht und das war nicht gerade etwas, was er gutheißen konnte. Selbst dann nicht, wenn er sich eingestanden hätte, dass er sich zu ihr hingezogen fühlte

Ihm schwebten dunkle Gedanken vor, was geschehen würde, wenn auch nur eine einzige Person von ihren Gefühlen füreinander wüsste. Hogwarts war ihr beider Zuhause, hier waren sie in Sicherheit. Doch außerhalb, fernab von Dumbledores Macht, hatten sie keine Chance, Voldemort zu entkommen. Snape als ihrem Lehrer war es verboten, sich zu den Gefühlen für seine Schülerin zu bekennen. Sie beide würden die Schule verlassen müssen, was bedeuten würde, Voldemort schutzlos ausgeliefert zu sein.

Es war eine der schwersten Entscheidungen, die er jemals zu treffen hatte und beide versuchten mühevoll, sich während des gemeinsamen Unterrichts zusammen zu nehmen. Was hatten sie auch für eine Wahl?

Snape zog sich wie gewöhnlich an seinen Schreibtisch zurück und ließ die Klasse, so gut es ging, in Ruhe arbeiten.

Selbst dann, als sie plötzlich mit Tränen überströmt aus dem Unterricht rannte, ließ er sie gewähren, ohne weiter darauf einzugehen. Kein Nachsitzen, keine Ermahnung, nichts. Nur ein dunkler Blick in die verwunderte Runde der anderen Schüler, die sich sofort wieder ihren Aufgaben zudrehten.

Irgendwie war sie ihm dankbar dafür. Ihr Herz war verletzt. Sie wagte es kaum, ihn anzusehen, aus Angst, ihre Gefühle könnten sie erneut überwältigen.

Als es an der Zeit war, einen neuen Versuch für die Herstellung des Heilelixiers zu wagen, brach Snape das Schweigen. Am Ende seiner Unterrichtsstunde wartete er ab, bis alle Schüler die Klasse verlassen hatten.

Hermine war so antriebslos, dass ihr entging, dass sie die Letzte war, die den Raum verlassen wollte. Snape stand plötzlich hinter ihr und griff nach ihrem Arm. Sanft zog er sie zu sich.

„Hermine", sagte er zögerlich und ließ sie los, als er sicher war, dass sie nicht davon laufen würde. „Wir müssen reden."

Sie antwortete nichts darauf und gab sich Mühe, ihm nicht direkt in die Augen zu sehen. Es war zu schmerzhaft für sie.

„Es war ein Fehler", sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme. „Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun soll." Er wirkte abwesend und durcheinander.

Hermine seufzte und brach ihr Schweigen. „Nur ein Wort, Severus. Ein Wort hätte mir genügt." Sie schluckte schwer. „Aber du bist einfach davon gelaufen, obwohl ich sehen konnte, dass du es auch wolltest."

Er verkrampfte seine Hände ineinander, nach einer Antwort suchend. Doch es fiel ihm keine ein, die seine Gefühle richtig auszudrücken vermochte. Stattdessen sagte er gar nichts.

Hermine wurde wütend. Endlich traute sie sich, ihn richtig anzusehen. „Warum bist du nur so verbohrt, Severus?"

Er kniff die Lippen fest zusammen und warf den Kopf in den Nacken. „Es gibt keine Entschuldigung für mein Verhalten", sagte er schließlich.

Hermine nickte nur. In ihrem Inneren herrschte ein heilloses Durcheinander. Sie konnte sehen, dass er alles ungeschehen machen wollte und keinen Ausweg fand.

„Ich habe mir etwas überlegt", sagte sie dann.

Severus sah sie verunsichert an. Was hatte sie vor? Er spürte einen Stich in seinem Herzen.

„Ich will ihn sehen", sagte sie bestimmt, ohne ihm eine nähere Erklärung für das zu liefern, was in ihr vorging.

Snape sah sie fragend an, doch sie blickte zu Boden. „Wen?"

„Dumbledore. Ich muss ihn einfach sehen."

„Hermine … ich denke nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist." Er klang sanft, irgendwie erleichtert über ihre Antwort. Dennoch haderte er mit dem Gedanken, jemanden zu Dumbledore zu lassen. Der Zustand des alten Mannes war schlecht. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass ihn jemand in Aufregung versetzte.

Hermine beobachte sein Gesicht voller Aufmerksamkeit. Er war immer ein Meister darin gewesen, andere zu täuschen. Ihr gegenüber jedoch verhielt er sich ganz anders. Sie hatte seine harte Fassade zum Bröckeln gebracht. In diesem Moment wurde ihr bewusst, dass er sie nicht absichtlich verletzt hatte. „Warum hast du das getan?", wollte sie wissen. „Warum bist du fort gelaufen?"

Er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu, konnte dem Drang nicht widerstehen, sie in seine Arme zu schließen.

Eine Träne glänzte auf Hermine Wange, sie sah so hilflos und verletzlich aus.

Snape machte eine Bewegung mit der Hand, um sicher zu gehen, dass die Kerkertür am anderen Ende des Raumes verschlossen war. „Ich hatte keine andere Wahl", sagte er mit schwerer Stimme. „Du hast versucht, mich zu küssen, Hermine. Sie würden uns der Schule verweisen und du weißt, was das bedeutet."

Endlich wagte sie es, ihm in seine Augen zu blicken, seine wunderschönen, unergründlichen Augen. Sie nickte und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust.

Snape ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, wagte es nicht, sie anzufassen.

„Du weißt, dass ich etwas für dich fühle", murmelte sie leise. Stumme Tränen durchnässten sein Gewand, während sie seinen Geruch einatmete, eine Mischung aus frisch geschlagenem Holz in einem herbstlichen Wald und verschiedenen, wohl riechenden Chemikalien, die Hermine nur schwer zuordnen konnte.

Snape seufzte. Er hatte zu viel gearbeitet und zu wenig geschlafen, doch endlich erwachte etwas in seinem Inneren. Ein schwacher Funken Hoffnung, den er um nichts auf der Welt ersticken wollte. Er durfte sie nicht einfach so gehen lassen! Und genauso wenig durfte er sich in etwas hineinstürzen.

„Es gibt eine Chance", sagte er schließlich und schlang die Arme um ihren Körper. Er drückte sie so innig gegen seine Brust, dass er das schmerzvolle Beben in jeder ihrer Fasern spüren konnte. „Wir müssen warten. Einige, wenige Monate, bis du erwachsen bist."

Es gab nichts mehr zu sagen, seine Worte wirkten wie eine stillschweigende Vereinbarung, an die sie sich halten mussten.

Ihr Kopf lag auf seiner Brust, als sie nach oben blickte. Ihr Mund war nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem entfernt und doch wagten beide es nicht, sich zu küssen, denn sie wussten nur zu sehr, dass es dann kein Halten mehr geben würde. So verharrten sie, ineinander umschlungen, bis Severus einlenkte.

„Ich denke, ein Besuch wird ihm ganz gut tun", sagte er ernst. „Albus ist einsam und isoliert. Er schläft sogar in seinem Büro."

„Wer hätte das gedacht", flüsterte sie leise. „Armer Dumbledore ..."

Snape begleitete Hermine zum Büro des Schulleiters, obwohl er sich unwohl dabei fühlte, schließlich wussten nur wenige Vertraute etwas über Dumbledores schlechten Gesundheitszustand.

Am Fuße der Treppe nahm er Hermine beiseite. „Ganz gleich, was auch immer du sehen wirst, du darfst niemandem davon erzählen."

Seine Augen leuchteten in tiefem Schwarz, das sie schaudern ließ.

„Wir sind nur solange in Sicherheit, solange Voldemort Dumbledores Macht fürchtet."

Hermine nickte benommen. _Diese Augen!_

„Warte hier einen Moment", bat Snape und kehrte ihr den Rücken zu.

Im Inneren des Büros brauchte er nicht lange nach Dumbledore zu suchen. Wo früher einige seiner seltsamen Apparaturen gestanden hatten, befand sich nun ein bequemes, breites Bett.

„Severus", sagte der alte Mann erfreut, seine Augen glänzten wie die eines kleinen Schuljungen. Trotzdem sah er miserabel aus, ausgemergelt und stark gealtert. Seine Haut schien viel zu groß für die darunter liegenden Gliedmaßen zu sein. „Ich freue mich über deinen Besuch."

Snape war ein Meister darin, sich seine Besorgnis nicht anmerken zu lassen. „Ich bin nicht alleine gekommen", sagte er knapp. „Miss Granger ist hier, Albus."

Dumbledore lächelte. „Dann bitte sie herein, Severus."

Snape deutete eine leichte Verbeugung mit dem Kopf an, er hatte immer noch großen Respekt vor seinem Gegenüber. Dann verschwand er.

Es dauerte nicht lange und die zierliche Gestalt eines Mädchens erschien im Raum.

„Miss Granger!", rief Dumbledore übermütig. „Es ist mir eine Ehre, Sie hier begrüßen zu dürfen … Ein Toffee?" Mit zittriger Hand hielt er ihr eine kleine Schale mit Süßigkeiten entgegen. Der andere Arm lag gänzlich unter einer Decke verborgen.

Hermine versuchte zu lächeln und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein danke, Professor." Sie war erschrocken über den Anblick, der sich ihr bot. Wann hatte der Schulleiter das zu einem Schlafgemach umfunktionierte Büro zum letzten Mal verlassen? Er sah so verloren aus in diesem Bett, dass ihr fast die Tränen kamen.

„Ich bin gekommen, um mich zu entschuldigen", sagte sie förmlich.

Dumbledore blickte sie sanft über seine Brille hinweg an. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie nichts getan haben, wofür Sie sich bei mir entschuldigen müssen."

Hermine trat näher. „Darf ich mich setzen?"

„Natürlich. Sie sind mir immer willkommen, mein Kind."

Ermutigt setzte Hermine sich auf die Bettkante. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie anfangen sollte, obwohl sie lange überlegt hatte, was sie sagen würde. Es lag ihr fern, diesen alten, schwachen Mann in Aufruhr zu versetzen.

„Es tut gut, zu sehen, was für eine würdige Schülerin Sie sind", begann Dumbledore. „Hogwarts ist stolz auf Sie."

Hermine war froh, dass er etwas gesagt hatte. In dieser Situation wäre es ihr ganz egal gewesen, worum es ging. Alles war besser, als diese seltsame Stille.

„Miss Granger, Sie brauchen sich nicht zu fürchten. Ich sehe, dass Sie besorgt sind, aber ganz gleich, was es auch ist, ich vertraue Severus."

Hermine zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Sie sah seine funkelnden Augen. Was genau wusste er? Sie traute sich nicht, danach zu fragen. Stattdessen kam ihr in den Sinn, weshalb sie eigentlich hierher gekommen war. Alles andere musste warten.

„Es ist meine Schuld, dass wir das Heilelixier nicht in ausreichenden Mengen beschaffen konnten", sagte sie. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen bei dem Gedanken daran, wie viel von ihrer Aufgabe, die ihr Severus anvertraut hatte, abhing. „Professor Snape hat mich gebeten, ihm bei der Herstellung zu helfen ..."

„Gutes Kind, ich glaube, wir wissen beide, dass meine Genesung nicht alleine von dem Heilelixier abhängt", antwortete Dumbledore ruhig. „Es gibt Wunden, die nicht einmal der stärkste Zaubertrank heilen kann. Professor Snape ist der fähigste Lehrer dafür, den es gibt. Niemand vermag es, Zaubertränke so wie er zu brauen. Sein einziger Fehler ist, dass er sich die Schuld an Dingen gibt, für die er nichts kann." Sein Blick bohrte sich tief in ihre Augen. „Ich denke, das sollte unter uns bleiben, Miss Granger."

Hermine war verstört. „Dann ist also alles umsonst?", fragte sie enttäuscht.

Dumbledore schüttelte gemächlich den Kopf. „Vielleicht ist es besser, die Hoffnung in dieser Situation zu schüren, um die Menschen, die uns nahe stehen, nicht in Verzweiflung zu stürzen. Wir brauchen Professor Snape. Hogwarts braucht seine Hilfe."

Hermine nickte im stummen Einverständnis. In ihrem Inneren aber überschlugen sich die Gedanken.


	6. Chapter 6

Vertraue niemals deinen Gefühlen

Kapitel 6

Snape schritt ungeduldig den Flur vor dem Zugang von Dumbledores Büro auf und ab, während er auf Hermines Rückkehr wartete. Er war in Sorge. Zum einen darüber, ob Hermine es verkraften würde, ihren Schulleiter in dieser Verfassung zu sehen, zum anderen um Dumbledore, der bei jedem seiner Besuche schlechter aussah.

Endlich öffnete sich der Durchgang und Hermine trat vor ihn. Er hielt angespannt inne und musterte sie von oben bis unten. Zu seinem Erstaunen stellte er fest, dass sie ziemlich gelassen aussah.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er aufgeregt. Von seiner sonst so kühlen Art war in diesem Moment nichts zu spüren.

Hermine atmete tief ein und lehnte sich neben ihm an die kalte Mauer, was ihr ein Gefühl von Sicherheit gab. Sie wollte ihm Vertrauen schenken, um ihn nicht weiter zu beunruhigen. Ihr war sehr wohl bewusst, was die Worte des Schulleiters bedeutet hatten. „Dumbledore hält große Stücke auf dich", sagte sie mit einem sanften Lächeln.

Er blickte sie verblüfft an. „Das ist alles?"

Sie nickte. „Im Kern unserer Unterhaltung ja." Es war eine Notlüge. Einen anderen Ausweg sah sie nicht. Hoffentlich würde sie dadurch sein Vertrauen nicht eines Tages verlieren...

„Was hat er noch gesagt?" Er hielt seine bebenden Hände fest vor dem Körper verschränkt, ein Zeichen für den Zwiespalt in seinem Inneren.

„Du bist zu ungeduldig, Severus." Ihr Gesicht sah aus, als würde es die Sonne widerspiegeln.

„Das hat er gesagt?" Eine seiner Augenbrauen schoss ungläubig nach oben.

Hermine streckte die Hand nach ihm aus und legte sie auf seine bleichen Finger. Sie waren kühl und verkrampft. „Es wird Zeit, dass wir uns an die Arbeit machen", sagte sie bestimmt. „Dumbledore braucht unsere Hilfe. Wir müssen ein Heilelixier fertig stellen."

Mit diesen Worten stieß sie sich von der Mauer ab und ging forschen Schrittes voran, in Richtung Kerker.

Snape wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte, dennoch folgte er ihr. Nach wenigen Metern hatte er sie eingeholt, ohne weitere Fragen zu stellen.

Beim Abendessen am Tisch der Griffindors wurde Hermine sofort von Harry und Ron umringt. Sie bekam gar nicht erst die Gelegenheit, Blickkontakt zu Snape herzustellen. Alles, was sie erhaschen konnte, war seine schwarze Gestalt am Lehrertisch, dann stellte sich Ron ihr in den Weg.

„Haben wir uns wegen irgendwas gestritten, Hermine?", fragte er mit verschränkten Armen.

„Wieso?", entgegnete sie unschuldig, als ihr klar wurde, worauf er hinaus wollte. Ihr war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass sie in letzter Zeit so wenig mit ihren Freunden unternommen hatte.

„Weil du uns ständig aus dem Weg gehst", antwortete Ron.

Hermine seufzte. „Ich hab nur unheimlich viel zu tun." Sie musste ein Lächeln unterdrücken, als sie daran dachte, dass sie jede freie Minute damit zubrachte, mit Snape zusammen an dem Heilelixier zu arbeiten.

„Ist das ein Grund, uns links liegen zu lassen?", fragte Ron. Er sah eindeutig verletzt aus.

„Lass mal, Ron", schaltete Harry sich ein. Dann wendete er sich Hermine zu. „Was er dir eigentlich sagen wollte, war, dass du uns unheimlich fehlst, Hermine."

Hermine wurde rot im Gesicht. Beinahe hatte sie die unbeschwerte Zeit vergessen, die sie in den letzten Jahren zusammen verbracht hatten. Ihre Abenteuer, die Gefahren, die sie gemeinsam gemeistert hatten.

„Ich finde, du bist uns eine Verabredung schuldig", scherzte Harry.

Hermine sah ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Wie bitte?"

„Harry hat recht, Hermine. Wenn du weiterhin mit uns befreundet sein willst, musst du uns zeigen, dass wir dir wichtig sind."

„Ron", seufzte Hermine, ohne näher darauf einzugehen.

„Komm schon, Hermine!", beharrte er. „Wie wäre es mit dem nächsten Quidditch-Match?"

„Ich - ich weiß nicht ...", stammelte sie. Ausgerechnet Quidditch! Als wäre ihnen nicht bewusst, was für eine Meinung sie davon hatte.

„Oder ein gemeinsamer Besuch in Hogsmeade", schlug Ron vor.

„Na gut, ihr zwei. Ich lass mir was einfallen, versprochen."

Endlich waren beide beschwichtigt und wendeten sich dem Essen zu. Hermine riskierte inzwischen einen Blick zum Lehrertisch.

Snape saß neben McGonagall und unterhielt sich mit ihr. Zuerst war Hermine enttäuscht, dass sie keine Möglichkeit hatte, sich vor all den Schülern und Lehrern mit ihm auszutauschen. Dann aber genoss sie es, ihn einfach nur anzusehen. Jede Sekunde, die sie ihn beobachtete, verliebte sie sich mehr in ihn. Sie wollte ihn berühren, sein wunderbares Gesicht in ihre Hände nehmen, es liebkosen und küssen und ihm mit den Fingern durch seine dichten Haare fahren.

Ihr Körper wurde von dem gleichen sinnlichen Gefühl durchströmt, das sie hatte, als seine Hand sie das erste Mal berührte. Ein Schauder der Erregung durchzuckte sie, dann öffnete sie den Mund und ließ die Luft langsam aus ihren Lungen strömen. Sie fühlte sich, als würde sie dahin schmelzen.

„Sagt mal, wisst ihr eigentlich, wo Dumbledore steckt?", fragte Ron plötzlich.

Hermine fuhr herum. Sie gab sich die größte Mühe, unschuldig auszusehen. „Vermutlich ist er verreist", murmelte sie. Zum Glück war es ihr noch nie besonders schwer gefallen, im richtigen Moment nach den passenden Worten zu suchen.

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Na, ganz einfach, Ron!" Sie lächelte. „Weil er immer verreist ist, wenn er nicht da ist."

Ron nickte und rollte mit den Augen. „Klar, dass ich da nicht von selbst drauf gekommen bin ..."

Es fiel Hermine nicht leicht, ihre Freunde zu belügen. Aber sie hatte Snape ihr Versprechen gegeben, niemandem etwas über Dumbledores Zustand zu verraten.

_Snape._ Wie sehr sie sich nach seiner Nähe sehnte. Wie sehr die letzten Wochen mit ihm sie verändert hatten. Sie durfte es nicht riskieren, sein Vertrauen zu verlieren. Es war schon zu viel gewesen, ihm eine Notlüge aufzutischen, die ihn zu seinen Höchstleistungen im Brauen von Zaubertränken anspornen sollte, um Dumbledore zu retten.

Hermine stützte verträumt den Kopf auf die Hände und riskierte einen weiteren Blick zum Lehrertisch.

Da saß er. _Snape._ Ihr Professor, Severus Snape, der zugleich auch der Mann war, in den sie sich verguckt hatte. Sie liebte den Blick seiner dunklen Augen, die tiefen Furchen zwischen seinen Augenbrauen, die schwarzen Haarsträhnen, die zu beiden Seiten seines Gesichts herab fielen. Sie liebte jedes seiner Worte, die seine Stimme in ihr Ohr getragen hatte. Sie liebte die Art, wie er sich bewegte und sie ansah. Seine kühlen, blassen Hände mit den langen, schlanken Fingern. Wie sehr sie sich wünschte, diese Finger würden sie jetzt berühren, wie sie es schon einmal getan hatten. Sie wollte sie auf ihrer Haut spüren, bis die Kälte verschwand und sie warm mit ihrem Körper verschmolzen. Sie wollte ihn küssen, den dunklen Schatten seiner weichen Unterlippe in sich aufsaugen.

_Nur ein Kuss, Severus. Ein einziger Kuss._

Doch was würde danach geschehen? Sie wusste, dass es kein Halten gäbe. Sie hätte nicht die Kraft, ihn von sich zu weisen, um es zu beenden. Sie hatte seine Leidenschaft gefühlt, die angespannten Muskeln in seinem Körper gespürt. Würde er es beenden können? Sie wusste es nicht.

„Es ist schon komisch", murmelte Harry.

Hermine löste den Blick von Snape. Es tat weh.

„Zuerst verschwindest du, dann auch noch Dumbledore."

Hermine warf Harry einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Ich meine ja nur..."

„Genau", fiel ihm Ron ins Wort. „Man könnte fast meinen, da bahnt sich was an."

„Ron!" Hermine musste lachen. Es tat ihr gut, mit ihnen zu scherzen. Verliebtsein konnte ja so schmerzhaft anstrengend sein.


	7. Chapter 7

Vertraue niemals deinen Gefühlen

Kapitel 7

Severus Snape, der gefürchtetste Lehrer von Hogwarts starrte nun schon seit über drei Minuten zum Tisch der Griffindors hinüber.

„Welches Opfer hast du dir heute ausgesucht, Severus?", fragte McGonagall plötzlich, ihre Augen streng auf seine gerichtet.

„Verzeihung, Minerva?" Er war sichtlich überrascht von ihrer Ansprache.

„Kannst du den armen Mr. Longbottom nicht wenigstens einmal in Ruhe lassen?", fuhr sie fort. „Wenn du schon unsere Schüler drangsalieren musst, such dir wenigstens welche aus deinem eigenen Haus aus."

„Minerva, ich..."

„Ich meine das ernst." Sie legte den Kopf schief und presste ihre Lippen fest aufeinander, bis sich hunderte kleiner Falten um ihren Mund gebildet hatten.

Snape seufzte und ignorierte sie erst einmal. Ärger mit McGonagall war nicht unbedingt etwas, was er zur Zeit brauchen konnte. Er hatte es immer genossen, sich mit ihr zu messen, andere zu reizen und zu sticheln. Doch das war jetzt anders. Es passte ihm gar nicht, dass Hermine so viel Spaß mit ihren Freunden hatte. Er spürte einen schmerzlichen Stich der Eifersucht in seiner Seite, obwohl er sehr gut wusste, dass das albern war. Hermine war schon jahrelang mit Potter und Weasley befreundet und jeder wusste, dass sie ihnen an Intelligenz weit überlegen war. Warum also sollte sie sich ausgerechnet jetzt für einen der beiden entscheiden und ihn dafür aus ihrem Leben streichen?

„Wann hast du Albus das letzte Mal besucht, Severus?"

Snape fuhr herum. Er war außer sich über seine lästige Tischnachbarin. Warum konnte sie ihn nicht endlich in Ruhe lassen?

„Er sieht furchtbar aus", sagte McGonagall mit belegter Stimme.

Erst jetzt erkannte Snape, dass sie den Tränen nahe war. „Minerva, ich … ich hatte nicht die Absicht, dich zu kränken", murmelte er betroffen.

Was war hier nur los? Trotz der kleinen Schwierigkeiten, die er in all den Jahren mit McGonagall hatte, lag es ihm fern, sie ernsthaft zu verletzen. Im Gegenteil, er schätzte sie mehr, als er es sich eingestehen wollte.

Sie seufzte. „Ist schon gut, Severus. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so angefahren habe. Es ist nur …" Ihre Stimme versagte. „... Albus ..." Sie drehte sich zu ihm und warf ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

Snape wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, also tat er erst einmal nichts. Er kam sich hilflos vor. Die Gefühle anderer waren noch nie sein Spezialgebiet gewesen. Außerdem passte es ihm nicht, dass einige der Schüler in den vorderen Reihen bereits zu tuscheln anfingen. Nur die Lehrer schienen unbeeindruckt von ihrem Verhalten. Seit Dumbledore immer häufiger und immer länger abwesend war, hatte sich für sie einiges verändert.

„Reiß dich zusammen, Minerva", sagte er endlich. Dann schloss er mit sanfter Gewalt die Hände um ihre Arme. „Du darfst jetzt nicht den Mut verlieren."

McGonagall schluchzte und zitterte. Dicke, schwere Tränen flossen über ihre Wangen und verloren sich in Snapes schwarzem Gewand.

„Sieh zu, dass du ein Heilmittel für ihn findest", flüsterte sie nach einer Weile. Das verzweifelte Beben in ihrem Inneren wollte nicht aufhören. Mit aller Kraft hob sie den Kopf und blickte Snape flehend an. Sie sah erbärmlich aus.

Er nickte. „Ich bin dran an der Sache", versicherte er ihr knapp.

Könnte er doch nur wirkungsvoll die Zeit zurück drehen und Dumbledore daran hindern, sich den verfluchten Ring anzustecken...

Da hatte er plötzlich eine Idee.

xxx

Snape spürte sein Herz schneller schlagen. Hermine! Er musste zu ihr. Sofort rannte er zu den Kerkern, denn er wusste, dass sie in seinem Klassenzimmer auf ihn warten würde, um mit ihm gemeinsam weiter an Dumbledores Heilelixier zu arbeiten.

Sein Atem überschlug sich. Wann war er das letzte Mal so schnell gelaufen? Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern. Wurde er etwa alt? Nein, nicht jetzt! Schnell schob er die dunklen Gedanken von sich und rannte weiter.

„Miss Granger!", rief er in den Raum hinein. Er war aufgeregt und völlig außer Atem.

„Es ist niemand hier, Severus. Nur wir beide", antwortete sie und lief ihm entgegen. Als sie sah, dass er den ganzen Weg gerannt war, musste sie sich ein Lächeln verkneifen. Hatte er es wirklich so eilig gehabt, sie zu sehen?

„Erinnerst du dich noch daran, als du den Zeitumkehrer benutzt hast?" Endlich blieb er stehen.

Hermine sah ihn entgeistert an. „Ja, was ist damit?" Sie verstand gar nichts mehr, war aber neugierig, den Grund für die Aufregung zu erfahren.

„Dumbledore! Das ist es, was wir tun müssen", entgegnete Snape energisch. Er hatte sich schnell wieder von seinem Sprint erholt. Er war übermütig, sein Gesicht wirkte plötzlich viel jünger, sorgenfreier.

„Ich denke nicht, dass das funktionieren wird, Severus. Ein Zeitumkehrer wird in Dumbledores Fall nicht viel bringen ..."

„Nein, natürlich nicht!", unterbrach er sie. „Aber wir müssen versuchen, den Prozess des Verfalls rückgängig zu machen. Vielleicht können wir dadurch wenigstens etwas Zeit gewinnen."

Plötzlich glänzten Hermines Augen. „Das ist brillant, Severus! Anstatt ihn nur aufzuhalten müssen wir seine Zellen dazu anregen, sich selbst zu regenerieren. Und das alles mit Hilfe von unserer Magie."

Er nickte. Ein Lächeln machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. Doch diesmal war es kein arrogantes, schelmisches Lächeln. Es war voller Freude und Herzlichkeit.

Hermine sah ihn an. Noch nie zuvor hatte sie ihn so erlebt. Ausgelassen, fröhlich. Der Schmerz und die Qualen, die sich immer auf seinem Gesicht widergespiegelt hatten, schienen wie ausgelöscht.

Sie wollte ihn umarmen, ihn fest an sich drücken und dieses Erlebnis für immer in ihren Gedanken einbrennen, bevor es wieder verschwunden war. Zuerst zögerte sie, dann konnte sie nicht mehr anders. Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr, gegen den Drang anzukämpfen, ihn zu spüren.

Mit voller Wucht stürzte sie vorwärts und warf sich an seinen Hals. Sofort spürte sie die Wärme, die von seinem Körper ausging und ihr einen wohligen Schauder den Rücken hinunter jagte. Die Muskeln seines Torsos waren fest, ihre Finger streckten sich aus, die lange Linie seines Rückgrats zu erforschen.

Severus war überwältigt. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er sich zum letzten Mal so gefühlt hatte.

_Sinnlich. Erregt._ Es war vollkommen anders, als die Befriedigung, die es ihm verschafft hatte, seinen Kollegen oder Schülern Grenzen aufzuzeigen. Er war immer stärker gewesen, wollte die Oberhand über alles haben. In diesem Moment jedoch ließ er es zu, dass sie die Kontrolle übernahm. Er ließ es zu, schwach zu sein und schloss sie fest in seine Arme. Seine Handflächen streichelten instinktiv über ihren Rücken.

_Wie lange war das her?_

Er spürte den Drang seiner Männlichkeit, diese Frau zu besitzen. Es reizte ihn so sehr, dass es weh tat.

„Weißt du, was du mir da antust?", murmelte er in Hermines weiches Haar hinein. Ihr Duft brachte ihn fast um den Verstand.

„Es ist in Ordnung, Severus", flüsterte sie verführerisch.

Er seufzte tief, ohne zu antworten.

„Wirklich. Ich will es so. Ich will mir dir zusammen sein. Ich will dich spüren." Ihre Hände strichen liebevoll durch die Strähnen seines schwarzen Haars.

„Ich kann es nicht glauben. Du bist noch so jung ..."

Hermine legte den Kopf zur Seite und blickte ihn mit strahlenden Augen an. „Ich bin kürzlich achtzehn geworden, Severus. Damit bin ich in unserer Welt schon über ein Jahr volljährig."

„Trotzdem bist du noch so jung", hauchte er. Seine Lippen bebten. „Warum tust du mir das an?" Dann rutschte er mit dem Arm nach oben, bis seine Finger durch ihre wallende Mähne glitten und zog ihren Kopf zu sich.

Hermine merkte, wie sehr er sie begehrte. Seine Umarmung war so innig, dass sie die harte Wölbung in seiner Hose spüren konnte. Seine Lippen waren sanft, als sie ihre berührten. Es war ein Kuss, der zärtlich begann und immer intensiver wurde. Seine Zunge spielte mit ihren Lippen und drängte schließlich zwischen die Öffnung ihres Mundes, bis sie ihn langsam hinein gleiten ließ. Er lutschte an ihrer Zunge, streichelte gekonnt ihren Gaumen.

Hermine liebte das kitzelnde, reizende Gefühl in ihrem Mund und saugte voller Inbrunst an seiner Zunge. Noch nie zuvor hatte sie einen Jungen, beziehungsweise einen Mann, so leidenschaftlich geküsst. Bei jeder ihrer Bewegungen bebte ihr Körper vor Erregung. Sie krallte ihre Finger in seinen Nacken. Sie spürte ihre Brüste hart geben den BH reiben und verspürte den Drang, sich das Ding vom Körper zu reißen.

„Wir müssen damit aufhören", presste Snape hervor. Sein Unterleib aber sprach eine andere Sprache. Er drückte ihn fest gegen ihren Körper und Hermine wollte nichts mehr, als seine Männlichkeit in sich aufnehmen. Ihr Tanga war so feucht, als wäre sie damit in einen See gestiegen. Die Luft war erfüllt von den sinnlichen Gerüchen und warmen Dämpfen der Zaubertränke. Erst jetzt bemerkte Hermine, wie heiß ihr war.

Sie stieß ihn bestimmt in Richtung seines Pults. Er gehorchte und zog sie an der Hand hinter sich her, ohne die Zunge aus ihrem Mund zu nehmen. Dort angekommen wischte er mit einer ausladenden Bewegung seines Arms die Bücher und den Federhalter von der Oberfläche. Mit einem lauten Knall landete alles auf dem Boden, doch das störte die beiden nicht.

Snape hockte sich auf die Tischplatte, Hermine stand vor ihm. Sie genoss diesen Anblick, sah, wie sich sein Brustkorb hob und senkte. Schwarze Strähnen seiner feuchten Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht.

Mit Leichtigkeit schloss er seine Hände um ihre Körpermitte und hob sie zu sich hoch.

Hermine setzte sich auf seinen Schoß und liebkoste seinen Hals. Er genoss es, obwohl es ihm sichtlich schwer fiel, sich gehen zu lassen. Zu viele sorgenvolle Gedanken waren in seinem Kopf.

Hermine begann damit, die schwarzen Knöpfe seines Gewands zu öffnen. Dann zog sie das weiße Hemd aus seiner Hose, bis sie die schmale schwarze Haarlinie sehen konnte, die von seinem Nabel abwärts führte. Mit geschickten Fingern löste sie die Schnalle seines Gürtels.

Snape stöhnte auf, als sie wie zufällig mit der Hand in seine Hose rutschte und die zum Zerreißen gespannte Shorts darunter berührte. Sie entschied, ihn noch etwas zappeln zu lassen und genoss es, ihm dabei zuzusehen, wie er seinen Kopf weit nach hinten lehnte, die Hände auf die Tischplatte gestützt.

Hermine saß immer noch auf seinem Schoß und leckte mit der Zunge über die dünne Haarlinie an seinem Bauch. Sie konnte die pralle Wölbung in seiner Hose sehen und seinen unruhigen Atem hören. Sie wollte ihn spüren und fuhr erneut mit ihrer Hand in seine Hose, diesmal auch unter die Shorts.

Snape schauderte. In Windeseile schossen seine kräftigen Hände nach vorn und umschlossen mit festem Griff ihre Handgelenke.

„Hermine, nicht", bat er. „Ich bin dein Lehrer - ich kann das nicht zulassen ..."

„Ich bin kein Kind mehr, Severus", sagte sie mit Bestimmtheit. „Ich weiß genau, was ich tue."

„Das merke ich ..." Er stockte und räusperte sich. „Ich weiß, aber ich habe … Verantwortung dir gegenüber."

„Dafür ist es zu spät, Severus. Ich kann meine Gefühle für dich nicht einfach ausschalten. Seit Wochen habe ich mit dem Gedanken gespielt, wie es wohl wäre, mit dir zu schlafen."

„Du solltest deine Jungfräulichkeit nicht so leichtfertig für einen alten Mann aufs Spiel setzen", sagte er ernst. Wie es aussah, ohne Erfolg.

„Du weißt, dass ich dich will, Severus", hauchte sie. „Wenn ich jemanden aus meiner Klasse gewollt hätte, hätte niemand mich davon abhalten können, ihn zu bekommen."

„Ich bin in deiner Klasse", bemerkte er scherzend.

„Sehr witzig", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr. „Hast du noch mehr davon auf Lager, Professor?"

Snape überlegte einige Sekunden. „Ist das wirklich angebracht?", fragte er zögerlich.

Hermine gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund. „Ja, das ist es. Ich kann mit Worten umgehen, wie du weißt. Schließlich hatte ich einen Lehrer, der mir alle nur erdenklichen Worte an den Kopf geworfen hat."

Er küsste sie fest. „Ich bitte um Verzeihung für mein Verhalten, Miss Granger."

„Ich vergebe Ihnen, Professor."

Erneut genossen beide das Spiel ihrer Zungen. Hermine hatte eine Vorliebe dafür, mit ihren Händen durch sein Haar zu fahren. Sie hielt es nicht mehr aus, noch länger zu warten. Sie wollte mehr. Und sie wusste, dass es ihm ebenso ging.

„Ich will dich spüren", sagte sie sanft und nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände.

Der feurige Ausdruck seiner Augen war gemischt mit Hilflosigkeit. Natürlich wollte er sie. Aber er durfte es nicht.

Hermine war verunsichert, als er nicht antwortete. „Magst du mich etwa nicht?", fragte sie leise.

Er sah sie eindringlich an. Seine dunklen Augen glänzten, sie wirkten unergründlich. „Denkst du das etwa?" Er legte die Hände in ihren Nacken und zog sie zu sich, um sie zu küssen.

Hermine ließ es geschehen. Sie streckte ihre Finger nach seiner Hose aus und öffnete ermutigt zuerst den Knopf, dann den Reißverschluss.

Snape seufzte erregt in ihr Ohr. „Tu das nicht", flüsterte er. „Ich kann es nicht mehr aufhalten, wenn du jetzt nicht aufhörst." Er klang qualvoll, war dabei die Beherrschung zu verlieren.

„Es ist in Ordnung", versicherte sie ihm erneut. Dann griff sie in seine Shorts und schloss die Finger um sein Glied. Instinktiv begann sie damit, ihn zu streicheln.

Snape stöhnte. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er so durchhalten würde. Seit langem hatte keine Frau solche Regungen in ihm hervorgerufen, schon gar nicht eine seiner Schülerinnen, von denen er sich immer distanziert hatte. Diesmal war es anders. Diesmal war es Hermine und sie brachte ihn fast um den Verstand.

Ein letztes Mal noch unterbrach er sie und griff nach ihren Händen. „Ist es wirklich das, was du willst?", fragte er und sah ihr dabei tief in die Augen.

Hermine nickte. Sie verlor sich in seiner Stimme. „Ja." Es gab nichts, was sie sich sehnlicher wünschte, als ihren Geliebten endlich in sich zu spüren. Auch dann, wenn es Snape war ... Erst recht dann, wenn es Snape war.

Langsam machten sich seine Finger daran, ihre Jacke aufzuknöpfen. Er fuhr mit seinen Fingern unter ihr T-Shirt, den Rücken entlang und öffnete ihren BH.

Hermine konnte es kaum erwarten, sich ihrer Kleidung zu entledigen. Ihr Körper war bereit, Severus zu empfangen. Dennoch genoss sie es, als er ihr zärtlich das Shirt und den BH auszog. Dann stand sie mit bloßem Oberkörper vor ihm. Snape verlor keine Zeit, sein Gesicht zwischen ihren Brüsten zu vergraben, während seine Finger sanft ihre Brustwarzen massierten.

Hermine konnte nicht an sich halten und stöhnte. Ihre Nägel gruben sich in seine entblößte Haut, die von unzähligen Narben durchzogen war.

Während sie ihm das Gewand und das Hemd von den Armen abstreifte, öffnete er ihre Jeans und atmete den verlockenden, süßen Duft ein, der ihm von ihrem feuchten Tanga entgegen strömte. Er schob beide Kleidungsstücke nach unten und blickte ihr erneut in die Augen.

Hermine lächelte wie zur Bestätigung. „Ja, Severus." Dann schlang sie die Arme um seinen Hals.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, als würde er nicht verstehen, was sie nur an ihm fand und hob ihren Körper vorsichtig in die Höhe. Sie war so feucht, dass sie kaum Schmerzen hatte, als die Spitze seiner Männlichkeit in sie eindrang. Trotzdem hielt er inne und zögerte, ehe er sich aufbäumte und sich tiefer in sie schob. Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe, um den Schmerzensschrei zu unterdrücken. Doch das Gefühl war nur von kurzer Dauer. Inbrünstig küsste sie ihn.

„Das ist mein Geschenk an dich, Severus ..."

Fast gleichzeitig begannen sie, sich zu bewegen.


	8. Chapter 8

Vertraue niemals deinen Gefühlen

Kapitel 8

Snape war außer sich. Er wusste nicht, wie er mit diesem neuen Gefühl in seiner Brust umgehen sollte. Für ihn war es vergleichbar mit einer Panik, einer undefinierbaren Angst davor, die Kontrolle über das Geschehen zu verlieren.

Außerdem war er wütend, weil er die Beherrschung verloren und mit Hermine geschlafen hatte, die ja genau genommen immer noch seine Schutzbefohlene war.

Er fühlte sich schrecklich und verspürte das Bedürfnis, seinen Fehler, den er begangen hatte, zu beichten.

Die Liste seiner Vertrauten war kurz. McGonagall kam für ihn nicht in Frage, sie war im Moment zu labil. Außerdem war er sich nicht sicher, ob sie diese Nachricht überhaupt verkraften würde. Also blieb nur Dumbledore.

Severus war nervös, als er das Gemach des Schulleiters betrat. Er fühlte sich wie damals, als er ein kleiner Junge gewesen war und etwas angestellt hatte. Mit vorsichtigen Schritten näherte er sich Dumbledores Krankenbett und blieb steif vor ihm stehen. Der Zustand des Mannes war in letzter Zeit etwas stabiler, wie er erleichtert registrierte. Er neigte leicht den Kopf vor ihm, wie er es meistens tat, vorausgesetzt, Albus hatte ihn nicht wieder einmal zur Weißglut gebracht.

„Severus", sagte Dumbledore freundlich. „Was für ein herrlicher Tag."

Snape sah verdutzt aus dem Fenster. „Es regnet, Albus."

„Ich weiß, mein Freund. Ist das nicht herrlich?"

Er nickte nur knapp. _Jetzt ist er vollkommen verrückt geworden._

„Setz dich zu mir", bat Dumbledore.

Snape zögerte und blieb stehen. „Albus, ich muss mein Gewissen erleichtern." Er wusste, dass es nicht besser wurde, wenn er es zu lange hinaus schob. Trotzdem hatte er keine Ahnung, wie er anfangen sollte.

Der alte Mann lächelte unbeirrt. „Wie ich sehe, hast du dich mit Miss Granger sehr gut arrangiert", sagte er vergnügt.

Snape war sich nicht sicher, was er antworten sollte. Er war einfach zu überrascht von der unerwarteten Anspielung seines Mentors.

„Hermine und du, ihr seid etwas Besonderes.", entgegnete Dumbledore weiter.

„Albus … Ich habe die Beherrschung verloren", gestand Snape gequält. „Ich, ich … bin mit Miss Granger ...", er suchte nach dem richtigen Wort und bezweifelte, dass es das für all die Dinge, die geschehen waren, überhaupt gab, „... intim geworden."

Er war noch bleicher als gewöhnlich im Gesicht, als er geendet hatte. Warum war er nur auf die blöde Idee gekommen, hierher zu kommen, um mit Dumbledore über sein Sexleben zu plaudern? Er seufzte. Vielleicht war es einfach aus alter Gewohnheit geschehen.

„Severus, denkst du wirklich, ich hätte es zugelassen, dass Miss Granger dir bei der Zubereitung meines Heilelixiers hilft, wenn ich nicht alle möglichen Konsequenzen aus dieser Zusammenarbeit abgewogen hätte?"

„Aber … Ist das alles?"

Dumbledore nickte.

„Warum?"

„Ihr wart füreinander bestimmt. Ich kenne dich. Und ich kenne Miss Granger. Ich bin der Schulleiter dieser Schule und habe euch beide im Auge behalten. Mir wurde eines Tages bewusst, dass ihr perfekt zusammen passen würdet." Er holte tief Luft. Das Sprechen strengte ihn deutlich an. „Denk nach, Severus, ihr habt mehr Gemeinsamkeiten, als so manch anderes Paar. Frauen wie Miss Granger sind nur schwer zu finden. Sie teilt deine Leidenschaft für Bildung und das Brauen von Zaubertränken."

Snape zog die Brauen nach oben, als er das hörte.

„Aber sie war - sie _ist -_ meine Schülerin, Albus." Er rang die Hände ineinander und blickte zu Boden, als gäbe es keine schlimmere Schande.

„Sie ist erwachsen. Oder ist dir das nicht aufgefallen? Ihr Herz ist großmütig. Sie ist klug ..."

Snape schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Er konnte nicht begreifen, was hier vor sich ging.

„Außerdem ist sie Hermine Granger, die schon immer allen anderen weit voraus war. Sie ist eine ausgesprochen interessante Hexe und so stur wie du, Severus. Kannst du dir den armen Zauberer vorstellen, der ihr gewachsen sein soll? Oder ist es dir lieber, dass sie alleine bleibt und ewig unglücklich sein wird?"

Dumbledores Worte klangen so ungewohnt zuversichtlich und beruhigend, dass Snape seine Zweifel für einen Moment beiseite schob. „Dann werden wir also nicht vor die Tür gesetzt?", fragte er ungläubig. „Obwohl wir Gefühle füreinander haben?"

„In meinem Zustand bekommt das Leben andere Prioritäten, Severus. Die Vorschriften des Ministeriums können nicht das Glück dieser Welt bestimmen. Ich werde einfach so tun, als wäre nichts geschehen."

Snape senkte den Blick. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich sie glücklich machen kann, Albus. Nicht mit meiner Vergangenheit."

„Hat sie nicht glücklich gewirkt?"

„Doch ... Ich meine, sie sah ganz zufrieden aus." Er fühlte sich deutlich unwohl in seiner Haut.

„Na also!" Dumbledore klatschte begeistert in die Hände, obwohl seine Verletzung es ihm sichtlich erschwerte. „Dann bleibt mir nicht mehr, als euch beiden alles Gute zu wünschen." Seine Augen funkelten Snape über seine Brille hinweg an. „Ich bin ein alter Mann, Severus. Und ich wünschte, ich könnte sagen, mir wären dieselben Dinge passiert, wie sie dir mit Miss Granger widerfahren sind. Jemanden zu finden, den man liebt und von ihm geliebt zu werden, das ist wahrlich nicht leicht." Nachdenklich blickte er zum Fenster hinaus. „Es beginnt bereits zu dämmern, Severus. Du solltest dich jetzt besser auf den Weg machen. Außerdem braucht ein alter Mann hin und wieder ein kleines Nickerchen."

Severus verbeugte sich und drehte sich um. Dann hielt er inne und sah Dumbledore mit seinen dunklen Augen an. „Danke, Albus."

Der alte Mann nickte zufrieden und schloss seine Augen.

xxx

Snape durchstreifte unruhig die langen Gänge von Hogwarts. Noch immer nagten die Selbstzweifel an ihm.

Was war nur in ihn gefahren, mit einer Schülerin zu schlafen?

_Severus!_

Die ganze Nacht konnte er kein Auge zumachen, wälzte sich einsam in seinem Bett hin und her, stand wieder auf und legte sich erneut hin. Er konnte nicht aufhören, sich Vorwürfe zu machen.

_Deine Schülerin!_

Snape schauderte. Nie würde er Hermines enttäuschtes Gesicht vergessen können, als er sie am nächsten Morgen vor Unterrichtsbeginn zurückwies.

„_Nicht, Hermine. Wir müssen damit aufhören."_

„_Aber Severus", sagte sie unschuldig, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und wollte ihn küssen._

_Er griff nach ihren Händen, die überall zugleich zu sein schienen und hielt sie fest. „Hermine, lass das."_

„_Was ist mit dir, Severus? Gestern warst du noch so … anders." Ihre Augen sahen ihn an, als ahnten sie, dass er nicht mehr derselbe war._

„_Was gestern passiert ist … war ein … Fehler", sagte er dann._

_Tränen schossen in ihre Augen. Sie begriff langsam, dass es aussichtslos war, in dieser Situation an ihm festzuhalten._

_Sein Blick war genauso hart, wie er es sonst auch gewesen war, der Griff seiner Hände war kühl, die Leidenschaft verschwunden._

„_Es tut mir Leid, Hermine. Es war nicht deine Schuld. Ich hätte nicht die Beherrschung verlieren dürfen ..."_

_Sie konnte nicht weiter vor ihm stehen und sich das anhören. Seine Stimme war die gleiche geblieben, nur der Ton war vollkommen anders. Er war nicht mehr liebevoll und liebkosend, er war eiskalt. Hermine fühlte sich hilflos und verletzt. Urplötzlich riss sie sich aus seinem Griff los und rannte laut schluchzend davon..._

Außer Atem blieb er stehen. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er hatte das ganze Schulgelände nach ihr Abgesucht und noch immer keine Spur von ihr gefunden. Der Regen prasselte unaufhörlich auf seinen Umhang.

So langsam begann er, sich Sorgen um sie zu machen. Er könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn sie sich wegen seiner Dummheit etwas angetan hätte. Er musste sie finden.

Noch einmal lief er mit erhobenem Zauberstabs das Gelände ab, er wollte auf alles vorbereitet sein, da vernahm er in der Nähe einiger Bäume ein Schluchzen. Leise trat er näher. _Endlich._ Erleichtert steckte er den Zauberstab weg.

Sie stand mitten im Regen. Klitschnass. Es war beinahe stockfinster, dennoch konnte er deutlich ihre Gestalt erkennen.

„Hermine", sagte er sanft und legte ihr von hinten vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Sie zuckte zusammen und sah ihn an.

Snape konnte es nicht ertragen, sie so leiden zu sehen. Sie fröstelte. Schnell zog er seinen Umhang aus und legte ihn über ihre Schultern. Sein ganzes Gewand war in wenigen Sekunden durchnässt.

„Es tut mir so leid, Hermine.", sagte er mit belegter Stimme. „Lass uns gehen, du wirst dich noch erkälten."

Sie schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Nein, ich bleibe hier. Ich möchte allein sein."

Er sah sie abschätzend an und wollte einen Arm um sie legen, doch sie stieß ihn von sich.

Dann blickte sie auf. „Ich denke nicht, dass du das Recht hast, das zu tun, Severus. Und jetzt entschuldige mich bitte, ich bin gern _alleine_ hier draußen."

„Ich habe es nicht so gemeint", bemerkte er ernst, als er sah, dass sie nicht fortzubewegen war.

Er nahm ihre Hand und diesmal ließ sie es zu. Dann zog er sie unter einen Baum mit tief hängenden Ästen. Vorsichtig strich er ihr die nassen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

Hermine ließ ihn zwar gewähren, dennoch war sie immer noch außer sich. „Es war ein _Fehler_? Severus! Natürlich hast du es so gemeint. Das ist wohl so ziemlich das niederträchtigste, was man jemandem sagen kann, mit dem man intim geworden ist."

Er seufzte. „Es war kein Fehler. Glaub mir. Mir ist noch nie zuvor etwas so schönes passiert." Seine Augen sahen sie durchdringend an.

Hermine liebte es, wenn er das tat, in diesem Moment jedoch war sie verunsichert. Seine Worte klangen aufrichtig und nie hätte sie gedacht, dass er fähig wäre, so etwas zu sagen. Trotzdem war sie verletzt. Erschöpft ließ sie sich auf den nassen Boden fallen. Es dauerte keine Sekunde und er saß neben ihr.

„Ich war bei Dumbledore", begann er ruhig. Er wollte etwas sagen, irgendwas.

Hermine lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Wenn er doch nur nicht diese unglaubliche Stimme hätte, diese Stimme, die sie weich werden ließ.

Snape schlang die Arme um sie. „Ich hatte Angst", gestand er und wischte mit den Fingern die tropfenden Strähnen aus seinem Gesicht. „Ich habe mich immer davor gefürchtet, dass mir so etwas noch einmal passieren könnte."

Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. Snape beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie auf ihren triefend nassen Mund.


	9. Chapter 9

Vertraue niemals deinen Gefühlen

Kapitel 9

Hermine schob energisch seinen Kopf beiseite. „Du hast vielleicht Nerven, mich zu küssen!" Sie sah wild aus, das konnte er sogar durch die Dunkelheit erkennen.

Ihre sommersprossigen Wangen, die nassen Haare, die darauf klebten. Alles war ein einziges Durcheinander.

Snape räusperte sich und lehnte sich gegen den Baumstamm. „Ich habe mit Dumbledore gesprochen - hast du das vorhin mitbekommen?"

Sie nickte. „Was hat er dir erzählt?", fragte sie knapp.

„Er wünscht uns beiden alles Gute."

Sie sah nur wenig überrascht aus. „Das sieht ihm ähnlich."

„Du wusstest davon?"

„Ich hab es geahnt. Er weiß fast alles, was hier in Hogwarts vor sich geht." Plötzlich wurde sie rot bei dem Gedanken, Dumbledore könnte genauere Einzelheiten aus ihrer intimen Begegnung mit Snape wissen. „Denkst du, dass … dass er uns vielleicht beobachtet hat?"

Snape presste seine Lippen fest aufeinander und dachte nach. „Nein, das wäre selbst für ihn zu absurd. Aber er hat ein Gefühl für die Dinge, die sich hier entwickeln."

Hermine kuschelte sich eng an ihn. Sofort merkte er, wie kalt ihr war und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte sie vorwurfsvoll.

„Es ist nass und kalt und ich fühle mich angepisst, also werde ich ein Feuer machen."

„Das wirst du schön bleiben lassen!", antwortete sie energisch und schnappte sich seinen Zauberstab. „Du weißt, was passiert, wenn sie uns hier zusammen sehen."

Sie musterte den Stab ausgiebig und steckte ihn in die hintere Tasche ihre Jeans. „Ein Feuer würde man bestimmt von jedem Fenster in Hogwarts aus sehen. Außerdem ist es sehr schön hier, so _ursprünglich_, ganz ohne Magie."

„Lass uns gehen", sagte er und rollte mit den Augen. „Du wirst dir noch den Tod holen."

Doch Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein."

„Es ist mir gleichgültig, wenn sie uns sehen", fuhr er fort. Er war verärgert über ihre Sturheit und grummelte noch weitere unverständliche Worte vor sich hin, weil sie ihm seinen Zauberstab weggenommen hatte.

„Sei nicht so ein Arsch", sagte sie schließlich. „Du bist wütend. Und das ist in Ordnung. Aber denk nur, wie sie uns das Leben zur Hölle machen würden, wenn sie von uns wüssten."

Er wollte nicht weiter über die Konsequenzen nachdenken und ging dazu über, seinem Frust freien Lauf zu lassen. „Ich war beinahe mein ganzes Leben ein Arsch. Und ich mochte es."

„Nein, tust du nicht."

Er sah sie mit hochgezogener Braue an. „Tatsächlich?"

Hermine nickte. „Ich hab dich beobachtet. Aber du mochtest es, als wir in deinem Klassenzimmer zusammen waren."

Für einige Minuten sagte keiner von beiden mehr ein Wort. Jeder schien über die Dinge nachzudenken, die geschehen waren, ob sie nun erst kürzlich zurücklagen, oder vor Jahrzehnten passiert waren.

„Hermine?", fragte er dann vorsichtig.

„Ja?"

„Du hattest recht, ich mochte es. Ich mochte es sehr und es war wunderschön."

Hermine lauschte aufmerksam seiner Stimme. Es gefiel ihr, wenn er so etwas sagte. Trotzdem wollte sie Gewissheit haben. Es gab so viele Dinge, die sie nicht über ihn wusste. „Wieso hattest du solche Angst davor?"

Er überlegte, ob es klug wäre, ihr von seiner Vergangenheit zu erzählen. „Ich war für so lange Zeit allein - genau wie Dumbledore", seufzte er. „Er hat nie jemanden gefunden, der ihm mehr bedeutet hätte, als Hogwarts es tut."

„Du vergleichst dich mit Dumbledore? Er ist grob gesagt 250 Jahre älter als du."

„Und ich bin … fast doppelt so alt wie du."

„Du übertreibst wieder einmal", gab sie augenrollend zurück.

„Tue ich das denn?"

Hermine seufzte. „Es ist mir gleich, wie alt du bist, Severus. Ich muss auf mein Herz hören, wenn ich glücklich werden möchte. Nicht auf das Alter."

Er sah angespannt aus, Zweifel überkamen ihn. „Hermine, … wieso _ich_?"

„Weil ich mich zu dir hingezogen fühle. Du bist mir wichtig", sagte sie ernst.

„Warum?" Er konnte es nicht glauben. „Ich bin zu alt für dich und nicht gerade jemand, den man anderen vorzeigen möchte."

Hermine lächelte verlegen. „Ich finde dich durchaus attraktiv, Severus. Du bist groß und schlank. Du hast Klasse und du bist interessanter, als all die Jungs von ganz Hogwarts zusammen. Außerdem schafft es niemand von ihnen, mich so anzusehen, wie du es tust." Unbewusst schnaubte sie. „Sie sind teilweise erst im Stimmbruch! Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Und weißt du, wie furchtbar das für mich ist, mit ihnen Konversation zu betreiben, wenn sie nicht einmal einen Phoenix von einem Pegasus unterscheiden können?"

Er lächelte zaghaft.

„Siehst du? Genau dieser Ausdruck ist es, den ich so besonders an dir finde."

„Ein Phoenix und ein Pegasus?", fragte er ungläubig. „Welcher junge Zauberer unterhält sich schon gerne über einen Pegasus! Wie bist du nur darauf gekommen?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das hatte was mit dem Unterricht in _Pflege magischer Geschöpfe_ zu tun."

„Kein Wunder, dass du nichts mit einem anderen Zauberer anfangen kannst", sagte er scherzend.

Hermine lächelte. „Danke, dass du ein Feuer für mich machen wolltest. Ich fand es irgendwie niedlich."

„_Niedlich._" Er hob eine seiner Augenbrauen, wie er es schon so oft getan hatte. „Und überhaupt, wer hat gesagt, dass das Feuer für dich sein sollte?" Ein schelmisches Grinsen legte sich über sein Gesicht.

Hermine musste lachen. „Ich sagte ja: niedlich!"

Snape konnte den Blick nicht von ihrem strahlenden Gesicht abwenden und räusperte sich. „Ist es mir jetzt gestattet, dich zu küssen?"

Hermine nickte.

Er beugte sich über sie und drückte sie sanft auf den weichen Waldboden nieder.

Im Schutz des Baumes war es trocken und sein Umhang, den sie immer noch um sich gelegt hatte, sorgte dafür, dass sie es bequem hatte.

Hermine griff spielerisch nach seinem Kragen und zog ihn zu sich. Ihre Lippen berührten sich, ihre Zungen stießen leidenschaftlich aufeinander. Sie fuhr mit der Zunge über seinen Kehlkopf und entlang bis zu seinem Ohr. Er stützte sich auf die Arme, schloss genüsslich die Augen und ließ es geschehen.

Sanft biss sie in sein Ohrläppchen, während ihre Finger die Knöpfe seines Gewands öffneten. Dann löste sie die Gürtelschnalle und öffnete die schwarze Hose. Sie zog seine Shorts herunter, bis seine harte Männlichkeit vollständig entblößt war und berührte ihn mit ihren Fingern.

Snape stöhnte laut auf. Diesmal verdrängte er alle negativen Gedanken und ließ seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf.

Hermine genoss es, ihn so befreit zu sehen, es machte sie glücklich und sie küsste ihn noch inniger, bis all die Kälte aus ihrem Körper verschwunden war.

„Darf ich jetzt endlich meinen Zauberstab wieder haben?", fragte er sanft.

Hermine lachte und hob ihren Unterkörper an, wobei sie unbeabsichtigt gegen seine Hüften stieß. Sie spürte, wie sich seine Männlichkeit gegen ihren Körper drückte und beeilte sich, den Zauberstab aus ihrer Jeanstasche zu ziehen.

„Hier, Severus", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr, „ich glaube, der gehört dir."

Er nahm ihr den Stab ab und legte ihn in sicherer Entfernung auf den Boden. Dann machte er sich daran, Hermines Jeans zu öffnen. Mit geschicktem Griff hob er ihr Becken an und streifte ihr Hose und Tanga zugleich ab. Ihr Oberteil schob er mit einer Hand locker nach oben, bis zu ihren Brüsten. Er küsste die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel, die inzwischen wohlig warm waren und ließ seine Zunge nach oben gleiten, bis er das Dreieck unterhalb ihres Bauchnabels erreicht hatte. Mit kreisenden Bewegungen küsste er ihren Bauch, bis sie eine kribbelnde Gänsehaut bekam.

Hermine wälzte sich auf seinem Umhang wie eine Schlange hin und her und Severus fuhr fort, ihren Körper zu liebkosen.

Dann beugte er sich über sie, die Knie jeweils seitlich von ihrem Körper auf den Umhang gedrückt. Sein Glied lag fordernd auf ihrem Bauch, wie sie genüsslich zur Kenntnis nahm.

Mit Leichtigkeit hob er ihren Oberkörper an, Hermine fühlte einen festen Druck oberhalb ihres Bauchnabels und schauderte.

Seine Finger lösten den BH und legten ihn beiseite. Er beugte sich tief herab und küsste ihre Brustwarzen. Dann ließ er seine Zunge darum kreisen und begann damit, an ihnen zu saugen. Hermine war so erregt, dass sie fürchtete, ihr Körper könnte explodieren. Sie griff in Snapes Nacken und zog seinen Kopf zu ihren Lippen.

Während sie ihn wild küsste, begann sie wieder, sich zu bewegen, diesmal in einem Rhythmus, der sich genau an seinen bebenden Körper anpasste. Sie spürte, wie sein Glied gegen ihren Bauch drückte, schloss fest die Finger um den harten Schaft und genoss das Stöhnen, das aus seinem Mund ertönte, während sie sich beide weiter bewegten.

Snape hatte die Augen halb geschlossen und Hermine sah ihn an. Sie konnte jeden Muskel seines Körpers fühlen, jede in der Dunkelheit glitzernde Schweißperle sehen.

Sie drückte ihr Becken nach oben, ihr ganzer Unterleib war so feucht, dass er plötzlich in sie eindrang und beide überrascht aufstöhnten. Nur einen kurzen Moment unterbrachen sie ihre Bewegungen und küssten sich. Er sah ihr in die Augen und strich ihre Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

„Nicht aufhören, Professor", sagte sie leise.

Er lächelte, griff nach ihrer Hand und verschränkte seine Finger in ihren.

Ihre dampfenden Körper verschmolzen miteinander, als sie sich im Rhythmus zueinander bewegten. Ihre Küsse waren feucht und innig. Immer wieder bäumte er sich mit dem Oberkörper auf, tauchte tief in sie ein und küsste sie. Ihre Finger ertasteten die Muskeln auf seinem Rücken und gruben sich mit den Nägeln in seine Haut, wenn er das tat.

Er biss sich auf die Lippe. Plötzlich bewegte sie sich schneller, als der Höhepunkt sie wie eine Welle erfasste.

Snape ergoss sich zeitgleich in sie. Er bebte und küsste sie. Dann wurde er still und legte den Kopf neben sie.

Für eine Weile lagen sie einfach nur da, bis Hermines nackte, feuchte Haut von einem kühlen Windhauch erfasst wurde. Dann rollte er sich von ihr und wickelte den Mantel um ihre beiden Körper.

„Hermine?", fragte seine Stimme leise.

„Ja?"

„Danke", sagte er ernst.

„Wofür?"

„Für alles. Ich hatte das nicht verdient, nach allem, was ich dir angetan habe."

„Tu das nicht, Severus … ich fühle mich so schwach, wenn ich dich so reden höre." Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm und lächelte ihn an.

Snape küsste sie dafür.


End file.
